The Next Generation Flock
by RandemxPyro
Summary: It has been years since the end of the last flock. Decades even. No one knows how how or when they disappeared they just know it happened. Now with new funding the school has returned. Can a new group of experiments cope and show the world their torture?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It has been years since Max and the flock made the trip down to Antarctica and the school opened for the School's experiments. Things have changed and the original flock has not been seen for years! Some wonder if they are still alive… but it doesn't matter anymore. The school is back and resuming their studies under full government funding, waiting for their perfect soldier. It is completely legal and sometimes even criminal convicts are even sent there as their punishment. Along with the children made in the lab from embryos. They hadn't done anything wrong! They didn't even have a choice one day some scientist just took one of the donated egg cells, fertilized it with tainted DNA and let the organism grow. Some twisted creature that looked more animal then human and unless following one of the old perfected patterns, they turned out gruesome and disgusting until perfected.

The Erasers have been claimed as a failed project and are no longer the fierce guards they used to be, but the experiments they used to be guarding. Robots or cyborgs are what dominate the police force of the school. Creatures with animal heads and body parts but machines ultimately. One most commonly used is a lizard creature known to most as… well "Lizards". They stand upright with a slight hunch in their backs. The piercing lizard eyes are normally bloodshot and strained. A forked tongue and sharp teeth cover the mouth and long strong arms are tipped off with five finger hands each with long sharp claws. They can reach the speeds of an Olympic sprinter and beyond with their strong oddly shaped legs that are bent at odd angles but ultimately powerful! Not only are they armed with guns and knives but a powerful tail makes for great close combat. They may look like mindless killers but they are more like well oiled machines that run everything through on programs in their super computer like brains. Their skin is really the only organic thing about them; the dark green scales provide moveable protection that would take lots of money and time to generate in the forms of metal. These machines rarely think for themselves and if it was not part of the mission then they do not understand and will not complete. If their mission is to kill then they will not stop until it is completed no mater how they must do it. If they are to capture them or complete some other tasks the only way to really beat a hoard of these things is to confuse them. You can take out one or two but when you're facing a hoard you can be facing ten to fifteen, to even twenty of these creatures. Each can be fitted with a sort of synthetic mask that can allow them to hide in public until they please to do otherwise.

Now this new generation of experiments must form their own flock. They must use new found abilities and unlock more as they embark on this new quest of theirs. They must form ever lasting bonds and escape this institute so that they may survive and reach the new minds around the world to start their own revolution. A revolution that will forever change the world and the School.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

**Chapter 1:**

White was a color that no mater how much you stared at it. Nothing would ever really come to you. White was the lack of color…nothingness. Then again white light was the full spectrum of all colors, why was it so plain then?

Lights flashed on and surprisingly the florescent bulbs were pure white and only added to the annoying almost blinding white of the sterile walls. The flash of light, plus the pure white walls was almost blinding.

The thuds around the room were clearly audible as in each dog crate a creature flung itself away from the light and into the recesses while their pupils coped with the extra light. Some though merely growled some seemed to scramble towards the light! Reaching out malformed hands to try and catch each ray. A small group clambered about their cages wondering what was with all the commotion and then silenced as the smell of the whitecoats reached them.

A table across the room was soon cluttered with plastic tubes and metal syringes. Then one man leaned over to type in a few keys onto the keyboard so that the screen blinked into life and a soft hum filled the room.

"Looks like number one, three, six, eight, three. Requires a vile of serum c six, ten." One man said and another complied by picking up a syringe and stabbing it into a bottle. Then he pulled at the end and started to remove the serum.

"Hey Pierce? How's your kid doing?"

"Much better! Kathy and I went took him back for another check up and he has drastically improved from last week." There was a tone of relief in the man's tone and the other gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"While you school girls catch up. Why don't I just do it?" One man said turning towards the one and taking the syringe carefully. The other nodded and walked to the side with the other who looked at the man with the syringe and laughed.

"Eh Lewis, you need to get yourself woman you're way to serious."

"Shut it Pierce. This is work not social hour. I don't mind hearing about your kids sickness during lunch but right now I'm supposed to be working so I don't really want to get into social problems. Besides I-

"Lew? Wanna come for some dinner at my place Friday night?" one woman asked inching in on the conversation and smiling at the man. Wondering what his response would be.

All three men stopped what they were doing. Lewis knelt at one cage turned to her and laughed slightly. "Yeah, why not!"

The room was silent for a moment then the woman began to fill another syringe and spoke again. "Friday it is. Pick me up around seven."

Lewis grunted and reaching into his pocket pulled out a key to unlock the cage. He swung open the door and reached in with a gloved hand to pull out what was inside. It screeched and hissed, but struggling he yanked it out and sliding a hand up to the neck was able to pin the creature down. Its skin was a sickly green and scaly. Its eyes were pale and an eyelid slid over blurring the pale pupil slightly then another slid over blending the eye in with the skin of the creature. Its hands were three fingered with one thumb and it kept screaming what sounded like the word "no."

Lewis stabbed it with the needle and the creatures arm instinctively stopped moving as the cool liquid seeped in.

"Sometimes these things turn out real creepy…" He grumbled as he shoved the creature back into the cage and locked it.

"Well some I actually turn out pretty darn good if I say so myself."

"The great Dr. Pierce and his amazing creatures of the world!" Exaggerated another woman, who had been silent until then and was now filling her own syringe and then making her way to a cage.

Pierce sighed and gestured for him and the man he had been talking to start their own work since it seems their other conversation had died.

The second man-after filling his syringe- stepped to another cage and opened it up. "Here's one of those 'amazing' creatures right now. G, five, seven, one, one, two, nine." He began to yank at the creature and grimaced. "Stop fighting lad and just come out! It barely hurts, if even at all!" he grumbled and Pierce came to help him.

"I don't, maybe we should move him to the second unit room for further testing. He's defiantly more advanced then the other creatures in this station." He was now serious and the other man nodded.

"I got it." She had been talking to Lewis on other details about Friday when she heard what they had been discussing and now waded over to the intercom. It was to the right of the large window that took up the majority of the main wall. "Dr. Michelle Boosely. Requesting transportation for unit G, five, seven, one, one, two, nine. Section twelve C."

The room moved on as was normal and the rest of the injections went as normal. The five waited then for the unit to arrive.

"So…Global warming, what's up with that?" Dr. Pierce said clasping his hands together and looking around the room.

A few stifled laughs could be heard and Lewis was about to speak up but then the light above the door blinked and the door made a series of noises and then got pushed forward slightly to show it was unlocked. A man pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped in with what was…well, exactly what it looked like. A cage on wheels!

The man behind the cage smiled at the group and walked to the cage labeled with the number he had been told to collect.

With the relief of having the new doctor in the room the five exited. They separated either way down the halls in two groups. Lewis and Michelle went down the right discussing Friday once more, while Dr. Pierce and the others went down the left ready for a good meal after work.

The whitecoat kneeled down on the cage and flicked open the lock and reached into the cage. He received an angry growl but continued. Obviously accustomed to such responses he gave another swift yank and out of the cage came a teenage boy. He was without a shirt and as the man threw him into the wheeled cage he remained seated. He looked to be about fifteen years old and plastered against his back were pure black wings. His hair was long and unkempt. The doctors had enough sense though to tie it together. It reached just midway down his upper back and was tied into a pony tail so that it would not get in his way or the way of surgeon's. Though some of his hair hung down enough to cover his ears and then got shorter on an angle towards his face to be just longer then his eyes but not covering them.

Piercing yellow crow eyes glared at the man who easily ignored the stare. The boy couldn't help but do anything but stare. As the two started down the hall the boy stared into other rooms with other creatures that looked anything but human anymore. He closed his eyes and bent his head in dismay not wanting to see what this horrible place was doing. It wasn't until he heard the opening of the cage door and was yanked out into another equally cold chamber that he opened his eyes.

The room was unsurprisingly similar to the last. Of course the cages here were much more like cages rather then crates and they were less in numbers. There were about five other cages in the room each with a crouched figure in it. He didn't bother looking any further as there were the whitecoats working on loading their syringes and one tapping away at the keyboard. The experiment-as he was called- could now stand completely and he found himself not far from the ceiling. He reached up to tap the metal with his arm, which had plenty of easily identifiable burns and scars from times he had acted out. Or that an apprentice had messed up with a needle and caused some problems.

"So what's with the new one?" Asked one man looking over at the cage with the new boy in him.

"I don't know lets check his chart." One man shrugged a little and then walked forward eying the boy for a moment and then picking up the clipboard that now hung on his cage.

"What's it say?" The other asked again now at one of the other cages trying to pull the arm of a younger boy towards him but continued to get resistance.

"Let's see…Age 12," he stopped to look in the cage. "He defiantly is advancing well. He looks more in shape then my tenth grader whose turning sixteen soon!"

The other man stifled a laugh.

"Hey Curtis is a strong boy. Besides he's in better shape then your kid."

"He's nine..."

"Well when Curtis was nine he was much stronger then your kid is now!"

The other man stifled another laugh and shook his head slightly finally getting the small brown haired boy's arm out between the bars. "There we go little bird boy! Now was that so hard?" The boy grumbled slightly but took the needle and once he was released he yanked his hand back to his body. "What else does it say?"

"Ah here is the DNA sequence. Ninety percent human and ten percent Corvus corax."

"That's one of the sixth generations then. Its one of the first strands with that much of the crow strand. Actually I think there are a few more of the sixth generation strains in this room." At that he couldn't help but look at a few of the other clipboards.

"The rest are just some personal notes and what not." He took a look at some of the scars that raked the figure. "Looks like someone tried to escape one to many times and failed."

"If one of these things hasn't tried to escape at least once then something is wrong with it. Or the opposite and it ends up getting dissected to see what they did right. Happened once, they ended up just killing the thing and losing the experiment completely."

"Yeah some doctors around here really are a bit crazy if you ask me." Replied the one stepping back from the new cage to fill a new syringe. "How many more need this serum?"

"Besides the new guy. Three." Replied the other stepping to another cage and indicating two others. The one he was in front of had a girl in it. About the same age as the boy next to her but she was smaller. And seemed more timid rather then objective. She gave her hand out to the man and he pricked her with the needle. Smiling as he stepped back and threw out the needle. "I like that one. She doesn't disobey like the others."

"She also seems to have a pretty good learning capacity. Most experiments do, thanks to some of the enhancements that have been made but still she shows exponential advancement."

"Yeah I just think you've picked out a favorite haven't you?" A smile appeared on his lips as he asked the question and filled a second syringe.

He stopped and shook his head quickly. "No I don't have a favorite!" He replied quickly obviously it was a lie but the other man decided just to take the answer rather then continue to argue.

"Really because I have one." He walked forward and tapped a cage next to the newer experiment. "Another one of those generation sixes she is. Ninety percent human ten Panthera pardus. About half way through her eleventh year. With these things it's always hard to tell. They almost always look older then they are…" he sighed.

"I find it funny you pick the oldest female subject." The other man took this chance to raise an eyebrow at his colleague while he kneeled down by the cage on the other side of the wall.

"Oh you know I'm not a weirdo like that. Besides I'm married!" The other man grumbled as he finished the injection. "Before the new guy even came just a few minutes ago there were four girls as is so chances are if you had a favorite it wouldn't be much better. Gah! I can't believe we are having this conversation when we're both in our thirties!" He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Just hurry and finish up so we can get out of here and get something to eat before the place gets filled and all the food taken."

"I'm done, I'm done. Let's go." He stepped back from the cage and threw away the used needle with his gloves and followed the man out of the room.

Things were silent other then the soft hum of the computer after the men had left. None of the experiments moved much and at one time a sniffle could be heard and though most looked up to see who it was, but no one really discovered the source. The room was quiet and remained quiet even when the lights all dimmed alerting the facility that employees on the day shift may head home and that the experiments were aloud to sleep now. It was actually something the experiments waited for. They would not sleep until that light dimmed or lest the whitecoats come and decide to wisp them away while asleep and further warp them. They finally felt safe and for the next eight hours they would remain so, then the lab would start back up and they would start the day a new. A new day of torture where hell was just behind you and heaven far out of your reach, you felt as if you would never reach it. Heaven was something that didn't exist in a world like this. Only Hell existed and only Hell was what you knew. Heaven was something that you would never reach and never thought about it in return. The only thing you thought about was. What more can they do to me that they haven't already done? Or can I make it through tomorrow?

**Chapter 2:**

_Two and a half years later._

"Morning." A grumbled voice mumbled and there was movement throughout the cages. The sound of the person's voice was barely audible but clearly enough to wake up anyone else in the room.

"Actually the sun won't rise for another half an hour." Replied the youngest boy stretching slightly his clawed hands tapping the cold metal slightly.

"It doesn't matter. Besides just because the sun is up doesn't mean it's not morning." The first voice replied standing up and stretching both his arms and his pure black wings. Now his head hit the top of the almost six foot cage and his golden crow eyes stared out at the brightening hallway. "How would you know anyway Lupe?"

"The lights always start about a half an hour before the sun comes up."

"How do you know that? There aren't any windows in the room and in the exercise room all the light is artificial." Said a female voice. The figure in the cage next to the standing figure next to her finally yawned showing long fangs and her black tail rose behind her as she stretched across the cage.

"Sia told me." The little boy that was probably about five foot four and only nine years old pointed to the girl next to him.

"One night I couldn't sleep. So I counted the seconds until morning. I know the lights go off at about ten o'clock and the sun rises around six thirty. I only counted enough seconds for about seven hours and thirty minutes so that means the sun won't rise for another half an hour."

The room was silent for a little but then they all broke into a laughter and another voice. Spoke from the other side of Lupe. "You have too much time on your hands Sia!" A giggle followed her words then there was good conversing going on. This was but natural before the first doctors showed. Most of the kids to the left were around the same age. Lupe was nine, Sia eight, and Arc was ten. The other side consisted of another three. Two of them were similar. Both being girls that were almost identical in human features and each showed signs of cat DNA. In fact they had shared the same DNA strain and the fertilized egg had split and a mutation caused the gene that made one black and the other the original yellow and black spotted. Both had long light brown hair with ears poking out of the top. A tail out of the seat of their pants a slight bend in their knees that wasn't exactly normal but not exactly obvious. Maybe if they ever got any freedom around here the two would try more to express themselves. It hadn't been until just a few months ago that the whitecoats moved them into the same cage and their different personalities were really obvious.

"So how'd you guys sleep?" He asked spreading his long black wings and checking the door before he let them slip through the bars of the cage and spread the length of the room which was a good maybe sixteen feet. Then he snapped them back against his back. And he stood to at the back of his cage leaning against it with his right shoulder so he couldn't damage his wings. They weren't easy to damage actually but they took pain easily and he didn't want to be uncomfortable at the moment. Though it could have been worse he supposed. He could have been wearing an itchy shirt. He had grown up here without one and when they did give him one he put it on and found it dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Great! Pan kept flicking me with her tail though." The girl narrowed her blue eyes and for a moment they became the cat like slits that one would expect of them. She flicked at the other girls black tail and Pan grabbed it and pulled it away from her sister.

"Quit it Thera!" She grumbled stepped away slightly.

"Yeah well, what about you Corvus?" Pan asked turning from her sister again to the bird boy in the other cage.

He shrugged slightly. "The usual." There was that combination of sounds at the door and all six frozen. Corvus, Pan and Thera quickly dispersed from their conversations and resumed seats on the ground. Sia, Lupe and Arc did the same, but Lupe couldn't help but smile and stare at the door with a grin that was cute and childish but yet with his canines slightly visible it was menacing as well.

Three doctors entered each with one of the wheeled cages. One went to Pan and Thera to put them in the same cage. Ultimately things were highly on DNA pairings. The two cats in one cage. The two birds in another. Corvus and Sia, and the last two. The wolves in the last cage-Lupe and Arc.

"What's up doc?" Lupe asked smiling up at the doctor and adding the little click at the end of his sentence.

"Breakfast. Then you'll be sent to your morning classes. Get time for exercise and free time," that was obviously the shortest time. Part of the government contract. Any experiment that advanced as far as this group would be given classes. Most of these tests here were to see if they could enhance intelligence and strength. So exercise and classes were kind of obvious to help study these affects.

Breakfast was normal. Each person got a pile of whatever that was supposed to be the healthiest thing they could eat but tasted like. Nothing, it was like shoving some warm piece of mush down your throat and not tasting anything! It was odd, but probably better then it could be. Things were silent as no one wanted to say something in front of the countless scientists who were undoubtedly armed. Even a few Lizards stood around the room!

No one liked breakfast or really any of the meal times because of all the guards and the food. It was almost as much torture as being in a cage.

It wasn't long maybe about fifteen twenty minutes before a voice came over the announcement system. "All groups in the H section classes please move to your first period classes." The School had adopted the same system to move their experiments around much like middle school and high school students used. The groups moved in a cycle of seven periods. Breakfast, lunch and exercise were all universal for all the class groups. Most groups were separated by their DNA signature. Avians, lupine, and felines took up the majority of this. Though since other creatures had to be fit in. There was also a way of separating.

There were twenty-six classes in total. H stood for the eighth generation since H was the eighth letter in the alphabet. Anyone in the eighth generation experimentation cycle would follow this path. The H group then was split up into age groups since specimens in the same generation didn't necessarily have to be in the same age group. If a few specimens in a certain group were advancing faster and showing promise they would be separated from the others. Another subject to test if teamwork could be handled between experiments and this was why specimens shared rooms. Normally in groups of six the scientists allowed free time so that these teams could converse and form certain parties. So that possibly a group advancing well and showing teamwork could be traded to branch of the government for police, guards, or soldiers. Or whatever they showed promise in. most of the times they did advance though it was not a happy occasion. Or not for the group…if the group moved on that meant the same thing as before. They would move out of the school and live in a work facility where they did what they were told for no pay and possibly worse living conditions. They weren't humans anymore. They were tools. Tools to be used as needed and stored away when not needed and not thought of until the next mission.

"Groups one, five, and eight of the F section please report to your first period classes. Remaining groups in the F section please move to your second period classes. Your schedule has been reversed slightly because of certain technical difficulties revealed only to important personnel. You will be informed of an advanced schedule once you reach your classes.

Corvus stood up and started out of the room with Sia behind him holding his hand. Lunch tables were also set up according to DNA signature so they would have to find the others some time down the hall. A Lizard came forward to trouble their exit and propped Corvus' bare chest with the barrel of his gun and Sia whimpered slightly to hide behind the older boy.

"Return to your ssssseat." The S was dragged out because of some of Lizard genes that caused the teeth and tongue to form that letter into a much longer syllable. Sometimes it wasn't that bad other it was just down right annoying.

"Group eight. Section is to report to period one." Corvus replied. "Experiment G, five, seven, one, one, two, nine. Experiment C two, four, six, eight, nine, three. Belong to group eight, section F. We require passage from the feeding area." He replied. Conversing with Lizards required a certain way of using words. Their names really didn't exist so when talking to guards and what not they had to use their numbers. Corvus pulled out Sia from behind him and pointed down to the little girl that only came up to his waist. Her hair was long and light brown almost a dirty blond. Her eyes were a dark brown and she stared wide eyed, at the cyborg.

The creature stared at them for a minute obviously calculating what to do next. "No authority, return to ssseatsss." He prodded Corvus' chest once again this time more forcibly.

Sighing Corvus repeated the request and got the same response. He was about to attack the annoying thing when a living breathing person came forward and nodded to the creature. Who by now had whirling eyes obviously showing the signs of confusion that happened so often to the machines.

"Sorry about that. Please continue on towards your first period classes." The man smiled and stamped both of their hands then stepped aside to let them through.

Corvus smiled and as he left he looked over his shoulder. His nose rubbing his feathers slightly he thanked the man. "Thanks Lewis." He recognized the man from so long ago and quickly urged Sia on before the man could regain his composure and speak up to them. Later down the hall they met up with the others. Lupe almost automatically moved to Corvus' side being the only other male in the group and the oldest of the six.

"Enjoy the food?" He asked the smaller boy who stuck out his tongue and made a sound that indefinitely meant no.

"Tasted like nutin." He grumbled and at that Corvus couldn't help but laugh his golden eyes sparkling slightly at the boy's young face as he pouted and earned himself a new hairdo as the fifteen year old messed up Lupe's light gray brown hair.

Pan moved in on his right to take up the other side and Sia was next to her squeezing her way between the two. Thera took the other end so that the youngest were in the middle and out of harms way. Arc was the oldest of the younger children and so wanted to be treated as such. So Corvus allowed her to lead them. He was right behind her judging her moves to make sure they were going the right way but ultimately had nothing to worry about. She was a good tracker and probably knew the building better then him. It just helped appease something inside of him to know where they were going.

The hall was plenty wide and even though they took up the majority of it there was still enough space for doctors to get past and eye them angrily. They hated how the experiments had this kind of freedom. Though really it wasn't freedom… a camera came up every fifteen feet. Every person they cam in contact with was probably armed and in any moment a hoard of Lizards could be down here ready to "delete" them as they so often mumbled. Finally when they reached the room there was a whole matter of groups about each with a similar balance of DNA. Some lead by lupines or other animals some not.

Corvus led them to their corner and lifted both Lupe and Sia up onto the table. They could probably do it themselves but it was just a kind gesture for the younger kids. Of course Arc was too old to get help and had to do it herself.

When a figure came towards them the group stopped their conversing and stared at the man. He was of similar height to Corvus but just a bit taller. "How's it going big T." Most of the people had a spin off of the scientific name of their animal but they had never heard what he was but suspected that the larger experiment was some sort of Lizard spin off. A completely organic Lizard with more human in him then the cyborgs that were so common around here. They didn't know what to call him so they went by the T in his ID number and the fact he was the biggest of them all. So thus came Big T! During free time they proved groups with television for some entertainment so the group was in the know of what was going on around the world and some famous people.

A grin spread across Big T's face and a toothy grin became penetrated with a forked tongue. Snake eyes stared at them and Big T clouted Corvus on the shoulder laughing heartily. "Just the way you sssaid that Corvusss." He said happily.

Now the whole group was laughing and Big T took a seat by Corvus who was leaning against the table edge grabbing it his hands as well. "Try and get out since I last saw you. I think I see a few more scars." That was of course the bird boy's ID among experiments. He had tried to escape more then any other that they knew off and had the scars to prove.

"No….But I did manage to break one man's arm." He replied with a grin. That had happened and the man had been asking for latterly. The intern thought he would do it so when he stuck his hand in the cage. Snap!

Corvus may not be a giant with extreme muscles like Big T but that didn't mean he wasn't far stronger then an average man. He had that muscular athletic appearance that was with most experiments even some of the kids. He had a good intelligence. Defiantly not as smart as Sia, but that was a given for really anyone he knew. That kid was a genius! Of course there were one or two things he could hold over the others. He had amazing vision and hearing. Flexibility and agility were his pride and though plenty of the bird kids hosted the same assortment he was one of the best. Though the cats had him beat entirely he had strength over them or well most. In truth he defiantly wasn't the strongest thing here but he was clever and had beat plenty of other creatures in promoted and non promoted experiments.

"But if you have a plan…" He raised a dark eyebrow to Big T his pale skin bending slightly to accommodate the muscles in motion.

Big T laughed again and the room seemed to shrink at the deep bass of the snake man. Again Corvus was clouted on the shoulder, but this time he didn't have the table behind him to support his weight as the hit came from behind and he felt forward. Instinctively his wings shot out and a few flaps had lifted him up and with a few more steps forward he was standing again. Pan was by his side with a hand on his chest just in case he lurched forward again and he shooed the girl off. "I'm fine."

"Sssorry 'bout that bird boy. I forgot how light you were." Big T apologized sticking out his own hand to shake and show a truce. In reality Big T looked like a normal man in his mid twenties. One that went to a gym often was bald and had no eyebrows but a normal man. Of course his eyes were those snake-like slits but like Pan and Thera only when strained. His grip was firm and slightly more cold then normal but otherwise Big T was the most normal physically.

"No problem. We're a team anyways."

"Aye!" Was a chorus of all the six kids, Big T was actually the same age as Lupe but wasn't treated as such for some reason…

"Good! Now my team is gonna shut up before they attract attention to themselves. Idiots…"He scoffed and looked away folding his arms across his chest.

It was only another minute before he was being pushed and shoved about again. Being booed between the laughs and probably caused them to draw more attention to themselves, but it didn't matter how many stared they were a team and a team was a team through tick and thin! No matter what they were part of they were all human and they were all friends so whatever part of them was animal didn't matter it just mattered that they were here and having fun!


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**Chapter Three:**

_The next day, 1:00p.m._

"Hey Lupe I got a plan for ya."

"Yeah!?"

"When he comes up on your left lean into it with your shoulder. Try to hook your ankle behind his feet while you do it. Same if he comes from the right."

"Gotcha'! Thanks Corvus." Lupe said happily jumping up from the bench and running out to the field.

It was time for what they called training, but it was obvious they were trying to weed out the weaklings so it was imperative that Corvus keep his team in top condition so that they stayed at the top of their classes and they could continue to work together.

In the ring were two boys. Lupe being one of them and the other looking about the same age and both showed similar animal appendages meaning they both had wolf DNA.

Lupe was done on all fours his shoulders down and his tail frayed and straight. His ears that normally against his head were up straight, and his teeth barred. A scare tactic was a good way to capture the enemy's state of mind. If he was timid then he probably didn't want to fight and would give in rather easy. If he did the same then that means he had a plan ready or was just trying to seem like he knew what he was doing. If the other boy scoffed-which he did- then he was cocky and figured that no matter what he did he would win. These fights were normally easy unless the boy had something to be cocky about which they had no idea of knowing.

Things started to fast for anyone to know. The other boy charged at Lupe with an uppercut and the nine year old jumped back setting the boy off balance enough that he was able to get his body underneath him and push up so that the boy stumbled back. That gave Lupe enough time to stand up and charged him. A shoulder into the chest flung the boy onto the ground and Lupe lunged to bit at him but he rolled out of the way and Lupe used his momentum to continue into a jog around to the right to circle around before standing up again.

The other boy had seen this coming and was running in that direction. He tried to ram into Lupe's side to off balance him but Lupe grinned and knelt so that their shoulder collided with a crack and everyone cringed at the sound. The two fell back but since Lupe had snacked his foot behind the other boy's the attacker tripped and fell onto his back. Air rushed out from his chest and Lupe lifted up his one foot to spin around on the other and direct his weight downward so that his upper arm finished the attack by connecting with his opponent's chest and the complete loss of air caused the boy to gag and choke profusely. Lupe Stood back up and returned to his side of arena where his team was cheering happily and the other rushed out to help their own boy.

"Nice one Lupe!" And the nine year old high fived with Big T and sat down next to the other boy since they were both still just a couple of nine year old boys. Lupe gave out a few more high fives then leaned forward to grin at Corvus who smiled back at the younger boy then stepped up and started to the arena for his match. On his way he snuck a high five from the nine year old.

"Corvus, Corvus, Corvus!" The chants really did help and as he looked at the other group he noticed they just scoffed at the childish actions and only a few gave pats to their fighter.

The two boys nodded to the men in the booth high above the arena and they flipped a switch. The ceiling began to open up and the room they were in shifted slightly to move up on a post out in the open air. Outside of the open ceiling was a chain gate that went up much higher and gave for much space. The only other fighters who could fly were Sia and the little boy on the other side who were to inexperienced to need that much space.

The other boy discarded his shirt so he would have more freedom of movement. Corvus only reached back to check the ponytail his hair was in and tighten it slightly. It now reached his lower back easily and he refused to get it cut. It was another trademark of his.

A quick sound meant that the movement of the roof was complete and they were free to start. Each boy started with the scare tactic. Corvus spread his black crow wings wide and was pleased to see that they were larger then the other boy's grayish colored wings. Though wing size didn't matter he had to focus on the boy's blue eyes his own gold ones sharpening to a more slit in the sunlight. This was really the only sunlight they got but somehow he managed to get quite tan from it and so had most of his group. He pondered that for a moment, and then it started.

Both boys' sharp flacon vision caught the tense muscles in the other and they launched nearly the same time. In a spiral they circled each other quickly climbing in altitude. Corvus held the lead and then folded his wings arching his back to perform a half back flip mid air and plummet downward head first. They passed each other mere inches apart and he couldn't have timed it better. Corvus launched his foot out and pushed off of the other boy who lost control and also began to plummet. Corvus quickly spread his wings and glided at an angle towards the opposite wall. He was soon followed by the other boy who was spiraling down from the ceiling after climbing upward to regain control.

Corvus tilted upward again and then closed his wings slowing just enough to grab onto the gate with little force. Though he was pressed pretty firmly against it and the other boy stopped in confusion. Why had he done that? In that moment of puzzled response Corvus launched himself from the wall with his feet and thanks to the enhanced force shot forward to quick for any reaction to come from his opponent. This time when they collided Corvus grabbed onto the boy and while gripping each shoulder flung his knee between each chest plate knocking the wind out of his target the boy seemed to coil in on himself and Corvus used that close his wings and turn the other boy around. Placing his knee between both his wings the boy was stuck. In a position where he could not extend his wings and get out of the freefall.

They plummeted for a few seconds before he shot open his wings and flapped his wings hard to slow them. They landed. The boy had passed out from fear and while Corvus kept his foot between his gray wings to keep the boy from shooting them open he placed his free foot against the back of his opponents head and after five more seconds jumped off walking back with hands in the air and wings wide open as he met with his flock.

Corvus saved himself a heavy clout from Big T by kneeling down to hug the younger three. Even Arc who kept repeating the same thing over and over again "We tied, we tied!"

"Yeah!" Corvus couldn't help smile and ruffle her hair as well. Both Arc and Lupe's ears were pointed, Pan and Thera mimicked the action and they were soon in a full mass as they moved off to the lounge. Big T had to separate from them at that point. No one really knew why he was on their team when they didn't share a room; they figured it had something to do with him being the only of his DNA on their team. Sometime soon they would have to ask him about that. When they were taken back to the room they found a few doctors waiting for them. Since they were going back through the main building instead of the area considered their free roam they had to be transported through wheel cages again. The doctors there gave them their injections and then left. It was one of those rare days when they had some free time in their cages to do whatever. Normally it was just talk and when the little red light on the camera in the corner was off, they would discuss escape plans. Of course this was mostly prompted by Corvus since he has so often tried before. The others saw the importance of escaping but none of them had ever tried. Especially after the one time when they beat him in the room after trying to escape…that was enough to terrify almost all of them. Terrify them enough to think it wasn't worth it but Corvus had to explain to them it wasn't and tonight after a good tie in the arena was the perfect night.

A tie meant that both teams were at the same level and that meant that the whitecoats couldn't get rid of either group without getting rid of the other. So this way they could keep a peace among the other groups. Though that wasn't always the case…sometimes a group would just hold anger towards them even when that group had won.

"Hey Pan."

The girl's ears turned slightly and she made her way over to the edge of the cage so she could get closer to Corvus' cage and then he gestured for her to call Thera. Who soon joined them, each cross-legged at the end of their cages.

"The lights off." Corvus informed them with a grin as he nodded towards the camera in the corner. He got a quiet cheer from Thera and sigh from Pan.

"Awesome! What's this plan?" Thera asked excitedly her auburn hair bouncing on her shoulders slightly as she stared at him and waited for his reply.

Pan who was much less enthusiastic about the whole idea just waited for him to explain.

"Tomorrow we try our escape. During the arena I'm gonna go first and climb onto the top of the cage like I did today. I can untie the wire up there I checked. Then I could carry kids up and out. I would only have to carry Lupe and Arc since Sia can fly.

"What about us?" Pan asked first her voice more calm already sure that this wasn't going to work.

"I've checked with Big T, he could make the jump from the ground to the gate and all three of you are agile and strong enough to climb up from there. Once I come and grab the kids he'll take you up to the gate and you'll make the climb. Once I get the kids out I can come in to help you three and once we're back on the ground you'll be plenty fast enough to get out into the forest. There we could easily hide out and slowly move towards the city without being found and if we are found those stupid Lizards are easy to outsmart.

Pan sighed again and shook her head, but a smile was on her face and her slightly dark hair fell over her left eye. Thera was smiling so much he though she was gonna blow up.

"I don't want to tell anyone but Arc. Sia and Lupe I could probably trust but I don't want them to worry if it's gonna work or not. I'll tell Arc tomorrow just before so she can smell out any Lizards and make sure we're free to go."

"Sometimes I'm real jealous of you…"

"What?" Corvus tilted his head towards Pan and Thera had a completely dazed look on her face.

"This all just comes so natural to you. The plans, the confidence, and you have the abilities to make it all happen. You can fly this all easy for you. Sia is the only other one here who can do that and sometimes I wish I could." Thera mumbled agreement with her sister.

"Are you two seriously jealous of my wings?"

"It's not just us I've heard Lupe mutter hundreds of times how he wished he could have them. Arc is too proud to admit it, but I'm sure I've seen her staring at your wings before" Thera added to her sister's sympathy.

Corvus rubbed his temples and sighed. "Well what can I do about it? I'm not the crazy doctor who did this to us. I can't just magically give you wings. Besides you guys are more unique now. We can cover each others backs since I can fly I can cover you from the sky and you can cover me from below."

Pan sighed and shook her head. "Yeah but it's just…" Suddenly there were some bright colored feathers in her arm and Thera had the same in her neck. Corvus shot a gaze towards the door and realized that somehow they had opened it without them hearing it and all the other kids had been tranquilized and were being loaded into wheeled cages. Before he could utter any of the fowl words he knew he was down for the count and being dragged into his cage with Sia. The little girl was mumbling something that he couldn't understand and just as his vision blurred, he was able to pull her towards himself and mutter. "It'll…be OK…"

**Chapter 4:**

_One week later._

The metal table was cold. It had been cold all week and it wasn't getting any warmer. He hadn't seen his team in such a long time that week had felt like a year and he was about to snap. They had taken away his only family. Of course the whitecoats weren't idiots they had been sure to strap him down and no matter how strong he was he couldn't break steel. He had tried the first few days he was here and did nothing to budge the restraints.

"What the Hell is going on, someone answer me!?" He demanded into thin air another hundredth time. His voice was hoarse and his eyes bloodshot.

This time someone answered him. It was a Lizard and the machine took him from the table chained him up further and yanked him out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Transport."

"Where is the transport going?"

"Transport."

"SHUT UP!" he then got a swift pound right in his gut. Luckily his well built flying muscles had sculpted his core muscles well and he only took about half the pain that a normal kid his age would have taken. That plus his well built tolerance for pain over the years helped.

Then Corvus was shoved into another room where a whitecoat awaited him but this white coat was wearing a suit a nice one to be exact and he stood up smiling. "Corvus corax! How are you doing?"

"SHUT UP! Where is my family your sniveling idiot!"

"How can I be an idiot when I made you." There was still that smile on the man's face though they were at the same height Corvus was much larger in muscle. This man obviously rarely had to move a finger.

"I don't care! Where is my family or I'll call you something other then an idiot." Anger soaked into each words and his angry voice filled the room. He didn't care that the Lizards all around had him trained in their sights.

"Thos are just words Corvus. Words mean no-"

Before he could finish the sentence Corvus threw a wild punch at the man Knocking in his face on the right side and sending the man flying over to the wall clutching his bruised cheek and bleeding nose. "Now where is my family!?" He marched forward again and held the man up against the wall. There was a grin on the man's face one more time as Lizards came from all around to beat Corvus down and jab the barrels of their guns into him in every open space of flesh.

"Corvus, please just calm down I haven't done anything to," He stifled a laugh as he walked over to the other wall "your family. In fact I've just made them better. I've made them more of a family to you." Then with a flick of his wrist two Lizards hauled him up and carrying him over to watch the wall open up. There in the room beyond them was each of his family members. Except for Big T who at the moment was no where to be seen, but that didn't even seem to faze him as he noticed That the only once conscious was Lupe and streaming down his face were tears and everyone even Arc and Pan had tear stains. His muscles tensed.

"What have you done to them? I swear if they're hurt then I will kill you." Corvus grumbled.

"I haven't done anything but please go in and have a few words with them."

The Lizards started to bring him around to a doorway and once they opened it he rushed forward. Since Lupe was the only one who looked in any state of consciousness he knelt beside him first and hugged him. It didn't matter that the boy was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists all it mattered was that he could see the little wolf boy again. Corvus' golden eyes were wet and blood shot but at this point it really didn't matter. "What happened?" He asked releasing the boy.

"They took us away I remember them taking Big T, and you away but I never knew where they went. Then they took me to a white room and they did something to me. I dunno what but they did something."

That was prompt for Corvus to search he boy. Much like a police search he patted the boy's side and stopped when he felt a bulge in the boy's shirt. "Does your back by chance hurt?" He got a nod for a reply and Corvus quickly lifted up his shirt and stared in awe at the gray colored wings with a hint of brown in them.

"What is it?"

"Wait!" Corvus demanded of the boy as he moved down the line searching everyone and finding the same thing. Wings! Well on Sia it was kind of obvious to find wings and he found not a thing wrong with her beautiful blue wings. That was calming, but if all they did was add wings why had he been the only one separated. Well him and Big T, whom he was now far more, worried about now.

As he made his way back to Lupe who was still yammering on about something he hugged the boy again and quickly explained that he would be right back. "Just rest until I'm back..."

Then he made his way back out of the door and into the other room. "OK you gave them wings but I can tell that's not the only thing you did. What else is wrong with my family? Where the crap is Big T!?" He asked prompting the Lizards to raise their firearms again.

"Oh I can't really tell you. Besides the serum doesn't have a set effect so even if I wanted to I couldn't really tell you."

"Serum…? Fine but why, why add wings why us, why was I separated and you didn't answer my entire question."

"I can't answer all of your questions, but I'll leave you to get acquainted with your 'family' again." The man started his exit and Lizards kept Corvus from interfering. He eyed each of the Lizards then returned to the back room and found the locks on each of the handcuffs that kept each of the experiments hanging were now unlocked and everyone was in some sort of mess on the floor.

He was able to get them all standing in a few minutes and it was only common sense that they admire their wings. Sia kept on wondering why it was such a big idea and Corvus had to agree with her. Why was this so weird to them?

"Now come on we have to get out of here."

"What!?" Pan stared at him. "The last time we made plan to get out of here we got ambushed and now look where we are.

"We have wings!" Thera was so happy she didn't care that Lizards were staring at them through the window.

"So something good came out of it we should just try again."

"No I say we just wait for them to come and take us back to our room so we can get on with business."

"Stop being a fuddy-dud Pan. You act like this is all a bad thing."

"I don't care what you think this is we're getting out of here and if you don't want to come then I will carry you out of here kicking and screaming!"

"How there is at least a whole hoard of Lizards out there. I don't know how good you think you are you can't fight your way through that many armed Lizards. You say you can confuse them, but you can't. Or at least not easily so we're stuck here!"

Corvus grinned at that. "You can really change the mood in a room can't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

That same crazy grin was on his face from before and Pan grimaced. "You're not."

"I will."

"You're crazy."

"If I wasn't where would I be now?"

"You can watch if you want."

"Watch you die that's what'll I do."

"You want me to die?"

"What! No! I'm just saying that if you go you'll…GAH!" She practically screamed the last part. "Just go ahead I don't want to argue anymore. If you think you can fight your way through twenty some Lizards then go ahead I wanna see you do it!"

"Then get some popcorn." Before she could contest that further Corvus walked to the doorway towards the closest Lizard and shouted. "REPORT!"

"No authority"

"REPORT!"

"You have no authority."

"I SAID REPORT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"No-no-no-no authority!"

"REPORT!"

The machine stopped and a soft hum could be heard as ever machine in the room contemplated what to do. Corvus stepped forward smiling and jammed his fist into the Lizard's face and ripped the gun out of the hands of the destroyed robot. He spun around while the others had no idea what was going on and pulled the trigger. In just a few seconds the room was full of leaking oil and destroyed machines. "I win." He replied poking is head back into the white containment room.

Lupe cheered and ran forward to rip a head from the nearest Lizard and raise it above his head.

Pan stared at him her mouth open and Arc right next to her was giggling. "He beat you Pan." She then skipped off with her white ears peeking out from her blonde, almost white hair.

Thera laughed at the girls antics and followed her and the others to get out of the room.

Pan grumbled something and followed them out of the room.

Sia was looking at the door with the others around her. Arc standing proudly by Corvus was grinning; Thera and Lupe were both staring at Sia as she mumbled what she would need to pick the lock.

"Get me a wire from of the Lizards and a chip."

"They don't have any food here."

"A computer chip you dummy"

"Hey! Don't call me a dummy."

"Oh be quiet both of you!" Thera finally said taking Lupe with her to find the wire and chip. Which she explained to Lupe was a computer device not a snack food.

"OK so maybe you can confuse them and you could kill all of them but your luck is gonna run out Corvus whatever the rest of it is!" Pan said even though she wanted to just hug him!

"Well maybe I am lucky but all that really matters is that I get us out of here." He ushered Arc to go and help the others and he agreed to let her boss them around like she asked but only until he got back. "Now are you gonna start kicking and screaming or are you gonna walk out of here with the rest of us?" he asked.

She smiled slightly then opened her mouth for a quick reply but was cut off Lupe shouting happily across the room "I got it!"

"Blue wire you idiot."

"What!?! Color doesn't matter does it? I though that was just the plastic and stuff."

"She's kidding Lupe." Arc finally said again being the barrier between the two youngest.

Thera delivered the supplies and Arc walked off to one of the stacks of parts and pulled out a gun. "OK I'm ready." She smiled happily up at Corvus and both him and Pan stepped away from her since the barrel of the rifle was now pointed at them.

"Uhhh… Arc!" He thought for a moment then stepped forward and kneeled down. He placed his hand on her back more gently then normal and still trying to get used to his families new found wings. "Take this one. It's the one I used to kill all of them so it's fit for you." With a deft movement of his wrist he flipped on the safety and out the magazine.

The girl had rarely ever seen a gun so close and didn't notice the missing magazine."Thanks Cor!" She grinned and hugged him.

Lupe moved to Corvus' side as he walked over to the door, which Sia was working on opening with Thera as her nurse. "Why the crap did you give her the gun? I want one!" He complained.

"Well she's older and well it's not loaded and you're younger and…" He waited for the boy to catch on. Lupe was frowning at him with his ears down on his head. Then Corvus' words sunk in and he smiled. His tail swung fast behind him and he laughed.

"Niiiice." He stretched the vowel and slowly nodded his head up and down. They slapped a high five and joined the others at the door.

Pan stood by Arc holding the barrel of the gun towards the ceiling obviously not noticing the missing magazine. Sia was nibbling on her tongue and since she was no longer needed Thera was fawning over her new wings. Apparently she had taken some broken metal and cut slits in her shirt already. Something they would all have to do once they got out of here. Actually they might as well just get whole new clothes. The School gave them all white shirts and black shorts. Sandals only if the experiment had sensitive feet or for some other reason required foot protection.

"Ah-ha!" Sia grinned and pushed the door forward. Thera, Pan and Corvus were automatically covering the entrance. They had decided guns would be too bulky and loud. Plus a lot of them had been destroyed in the original few shots.

Though with a quick suggestion from Corvus most had received a sharp piece of metal with a base of the Lizard's skin, which would be plenty sharp to cut through the outer layer of any Lizard and get to the circuitry. Even possibly kill a regular man if they wanted to. Sia and Arc were the only ones who refused. Sia said she didn't want to partake in that kind of violence and Arc was still convinced that she could wipe out hundreds of Lizards with her unloaded rifle-even if she wasn't aware that it wouldn't work.


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

**Chapter 5:**

The alarms were blaring loudly and he swore the flashing red light was going to give him a seizure. The alarm didn't bother him but with such high intensity vision the light was horrible.

Though he wasn't at that much of a disadvantage with others having elevated hearing they were all cringing with each new wave of sound. Pan and Thera had a little more trouble with the light then he did. As long as he didn't focus on the lights themselves it wasn't that bad. They turned a corner and with a reptilian hiss it raised its gun. Corvus was quick to replace the hiss with something far less organic and more mechanic. He had gotten quite accurate with hitting the creatures "tendon" as they called it. It was probably some sort of fuel delivery system but tendon made it seem more natural.

Catching the gun mid-air he flung it behind him-with a flip of the safety- and heard the satisfying sounds of clanging plastic. It was either Sia or Lupe who would take apart the machines and destroying the handles so they couldn't be used.

Arc had long since discarded the weapon she had been given, realizing it didn't work not long after they left the holding room. "Fresh air at last!" Lupe nearly screamed as he sniffed the air. He took the lead with Arc who led them towards two wide panel doors that took but a minute to jam a knife into and pry open.

They were out in a minute. Sia and Corvus hovered just above the door waiting fro the others to figure out to spread their wings completely without tangling them. Once they had successfully accomplished that the group was required to jam the doors shut to keep out intruders. "Now just take a running start and let the wind run under your wings. Then flap and once you feel yourself lifting jumping and give it one more, hard downward stroke." The first few times they fell and Corvus was really starting to worry.

Once they had acquired that feet they were instructed to angle upwards and flap hard to rise. At first there was a problem. Lasers were locking onto place on their bodies. None other then Sia and Corvus were skilled enough to evade them so as they rose the two more experienced had to dart around and obscure view.

They had reached the clouds without a problem then. Only one shot was fired and it had grazed Corvus' shoulder. He barely noticed it he was getting so hyped up on adrenaline. Once above the cloud layer the "fledglings" as they were becoming known started having trouble breathing.

"Breath deeper! If those idiot scientists had any sense they would have enlarged your lungs when they added those wings." Sia was teasing Lupe during the explanation and Corvus wondered if the competition was prompting him to advance over the others.

"WAIT!"

Thera turned to her sister and they nearly collided, but had been separated before that could happen. "What is it?" She grumbled.

"We forgot Big T!" Most people were used to the yelling so high up in the air and things were often missed. This time no one missed what she said. They all stopped into a hover and look about.

"Holy crap…" Lupe mumbled.

"We can't go back!" Sia yelled trying to knock sense into them.

"We have to or-"Corvus was cut off by the sound of engines and hundreds of feet away dozens of dots popped up.

The others stumbled but Corvus' golden eyes stared in shock. "Jet packs!" He exclaimed and they all caught on quickly. They launched forward and Lupe ended up in Corvus hand so as not to slow them down. Pan and Thera would too big to get such courtesies and Arc was advancing the best of them all. It was only a few minutes before they were caught. One came forward. He was noticeable bigger then the others and when he spoke, they all froze. "Corvusss."

"BIG T!" Lupe was so happy he nearly scrambled from Corvus towards his friend and were he not well restrained he would have probably fallen.

"Not anymore." He raised a hand and with guns raised the Lizards locked their lasers into place.

"Traitor!" Arc screamed pointing and he grinned.

"I was always meant to do this. It was only recently I got the ideas."

Sia moved beside Corvus to help explain. So he was a real Lizard all along, with more of an organic brain of course but now he had been "turned on" so to speak and was against them. "Sometimes I hate your being smart." He grumbled.

Tilting back Big T hovered behind lines and dropped his hand. Bullets flew around the circle and luckily Corvus, Sia and Arc reacted. Corvus had dropped Lupe and kicked him down on his shoulders. Then flung forward and hugged the two girls together stopping their wings from flapping and causing them to drop as well.

Neither complained after they heard the explosions of multiple explosions above them, Big T screamed a deep baritone roar. There was the sound of moving engines and when they rose back above the clouds-dodging some larger chunks of debris- they found the sky empty. Not even a bird dared fly over this horrid place.

"Huzzah!" Lupe screamed pumping his fist into the air.

"No time to celebrate lets get moving before they send more. Fly lower and near the clouds, if you hear the slightest sound please inform us all. You people can here a lot better then I can so I'm relying on you. If anyone gives the signal then we dive into the clouds and don't come back up until I give the signal." There were nods around the group and Lupe saluted to Corvus before they began their flight again. Adrenaline ruling over fatigue and keeping them from slowing and not a single sound penetrated the sky but the roaring winds.

Eventually when Arc did warn them of an engine it was but a public transport plane which meant they were nearing civilization. Lupe couldn't help but start flailing his arms; though he was quickly restrained by Sia.

Not long after that they dropped blow the clouds to see the lights of the city in the setting sun. There were whoops of joy from everyone and Thera managed to coax Corvus into letting them rest for the night and continue towards the city the next day.

"Finally!" She shouted and fell onto the ground face first.

"It wasn't that bad Thera." Though Pan was panting heavily herself she didn't want to show it.

"Yeah I could have gone on all night!" Both Arc and Lupe said in unison then stared angrily at each other.

"Good then you two can go and get the firewood." Corvus grinned at their expressions. They were extremely more tired then they let on to be but they lied to seem stronger. So he was gonna put them to work so they'd know to stop when they were tired.

There was a tug at his pants and he glanced down at Sia. "Can I go to bed?" She asked yawning.

He nodded and she curled up in the small clearing by Thera who already decided to keep guard.

"Pan you don't seem all that tired so why don't you help me look around for food?" He suggested grinning.

"No I'm sure you'd do better with-"

"You're not tired now are you? Of course not now let's go!" He never gave her a chance to speak up and revoke her earlier comment and spread his wings. Darting into the air he maintained a slow pace so she could catch up and use little energy.

"If we're looking for food, then why are we flying?"

"You'll see."

The flew around for what seemed like an hour or so and at one point they heard a high pitch wolf howl and they both recognized it was Lupe's whoop of joy. They'd probably gotten the fire going was all.

"Maybe we should just head back I'm getting tired now." He knew she had been tired from the beginning but he wasn't allowing her admitting it to get her out just yet.

"One more min- there!" He exclaimed pointing down to the forest.

"I don't see anything…"

"Of course you don't but do you hear anything?" He asked grinning at her inferior eyesight.

They hovered for a moment then she lightened up. "Breaking sticks."

He smiled. "Deer; that'll be plenty to feed everyone! Now just follow me." He explained and they flew in the same direction of the deer slowly rising.

Pan was more observing then preparing and that seemed as such. Eventually they saw a patch where the trees parted just for a moment. Corvus angled downward and flapped hard to propel him towards the ground. He closed his wings almost all the way; just leaving them open enough to steer himself.

The next action took place in less then a few seconds. He collided with the deer his shoulder an edge that slammed into the deer's back. He cringed slightly but a quick back winging and he kept from hitting the ground. The deer had fallen and showed little signs of movement. He had probably broken its back since its eyes followed him as he stepped towards it and stomped down on the creature's neck.

Pan landed behind him her mouth agape. "You really are crazy aren't you!?" She exclaimed pointing at the already forming bruise on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but either way this crazy is eating well tonight!" He grinned and gestured for her to help him. "Now help me carry this thing back or go back and send someone to help me." He explained and was happy that she did stay and grab onto the other half of deer.

They had to fly at different heights and angles bending the creature about and they were both happy to dump the creature at the edge of the field.

Lupe was wide eyed and help them drag it the rest of the way. "That's awesome!" He exclaimed and quickly dug around in his pants pockets to pull out the knife he had crudely thrown together during their escape of the school.

Before the boy got a chance to dig into the carcass Corvus snatched the knife away from him. "_You are_ going to make a spit and pass out sticks for people to eat with I'll carve the meat.

He crossed his arms and refused but Arc was quick to change his mind. So he passed out sticks while she set up a spit over the fire using fines to tie the strings together.

In a little less then fifteen minutes there were six chunks of meat roasting and everyone waited with drooling mouths for them to be ready. Sia had awoken to the smell of the meat and was waiting by Thera. There was still plenty of the meat left in the carcass but they figured this would be enough and they could cook more but then they would have to drag out the body before they slept so flies and bears didn't get attracted to it.

"This is so good." Lupe mumbled between bites and Arc nodded quickly next to him. Her mouth was far too full for her to say any other words.

The eldest ate in silence and Sia had finished her half and was now asleep beside Thera again.

No one had asked how they had gotten the meal since it was to much of a blessing to question though Corvus intended to teach them all how to do such a trick as soon as he could. Though he really only need teach Sia the others had other animal techniques to catch deer and other animals.

**Chapter**_** 6**_**:**

_The next day 9:00a.m._

"Who wants to wake him up?"

"Oh, me, me!"

"Fine but no violence…

"Awww." Arc gave him an expression that showed her distaste. Corvus laughed and then shook his head.

"OK fine some but not much." He explained. "Otherwise everyone else get ready. We're heading into town!"

There was a multitude of cheers from everyone. Arc's for getting to kick Lupe's lower back and the others for getting to leave the small field.

Thera, Pan, and Arc had covered their tails and ears. Though most weren't very happy about it and now Sia helped Lupe hide his. Corvus looked around to check and make sure they were ready one last time. He got a quick Thwack to the back of his head and turned to see Pan behind him frowning. "You're staying here."

"What, why?!"

Pan poked his bare chest then spun him around and pulled out his wingtip for him to see. "That's why. We'll go into town and try to find a place to stay and maybe get you a coat or something."

Corvus sighed seeing that she was correct. "Well how are you going to afford any of that?" His voice was more hushed so the others didn't hear this. Though he figured most of them had already thought about that as well. "I doubt we could even afford a coat let alone a hotel room for six kids!"

"Me and Thera are gonna try and get some jobs around town. Then in a week or two we can get you into town with a coat and you can get your own job. We'll save up our money and live here for now. The kids are gonna search around for a cheap hotel I'll drop them off at a library or something so they can try to find one on the computers. I trust them enough to stay hidden."

"Why wasn't I included in this?" Corvus sputtered. He understood staying here but he had no idea why he wasn't told any of this before hand.

"You can't do anything so we didn't see it as that necessary. Why don't you just try to gather supplies here until we can get a hotel or something? Think of what we're going to do now that we're out of the school. Let us do the hard work while you plan for the future." Pan explained poking him on the forehead and giving the gesture for the others to lift off.

In just a few minutes Corvus was standing there watching their dots descend into the sky towards the city skyline.

"I'm not gonna just wait here." He grumbled once he was sure he couldn't see their little dots anymore. He spread his black wings and sped up into the clouds. He couldn't go into public but he could get the general layout of the city and maybe find a park or someplace to relax in. It wasn't like there were Lizards at every corner just waiting for some kid with black wings to come by. He doubted there'd be anyone looking for kids with any color wings!

Not long after the flight he saw the towering rooftops of the city and realized that he had to rise more into the sky or he'd be far more noticeable then he'd like to be from one of the high buildings.

The city was far more different then he'd expected it. He could just see Lupe's expression of at it all and even Arc's.

It wasn't even like some of the movies he had seen where you could stand on a building ledge, or at least no without a bunch of people staring at you from the large office windows.

Corvus passed over many buildings and took in a smell that really wasn't all that pleasant. The cars below stunk and he could smell the dump even though it was a few blocks away. He even had one of the worst noses in the group; the others must have been dying!

It only took five minutes to exhaust him to the point where he landed in a tree in the park south-east of their field.

The park was really beautiful. The trees were well spaced around the large field and around the concrete paths. There were a few benches set along the path and at one part near the center of the park there was a small pavilion and a playground that was crowded in children. The rest of the park was covered in light forestry to block it off from the rest of the city. No cars could get into the park other then the lot just before each end of the path.

Corvus sighed knowing he couldn't come down from the near top of the oak tree he was in. He had chosen a tree that was placed along the last stretch of the path and a bit from it there were few people to pass by and fewer people to even glance at the tree.

"This city seems more a pain then its worth." He grumbled not caring if anyone heard him; which didn't seem all that likely…

There was a slight breeze blowing through the park and he heard but a few sounds from the city which he was trying to push far away from his mind. The branch below pressed into his bare chest and he couldn't help but let his wings droop down on either side of him. Placing one foot over his other's ankle and that foot over one side of the branch all he needed to do was shift his weight slightly to the left and drape his arms around the branch as well to relax. Corvus had never really been in a tree in his life, or not while being timed and even then the tree wasn't real.

His eyes glanced down at the ground to make sure there were plenty of branches to hide himself and his wings. Once he was sure that he was safe he let out another sigh and closed his eyes.

"I think tomorrow I'll just stay in the forest this city is annoying."

"Yeah isn't it?"

The voice made him jump and he nearly fell but his wings made a quick down stroke and he was leaning against the trunk of the tree searching around for where the voice came from.

Finally Corvus noticed the figure down below the tree staring up at him. The boy had bright blue eyes which seemed to bulge as they stared at his wings. Dirty blond, of medium length had been blown back behind his ears and a wide grin was plastered to his face.

"Uhh I-" He stopped to pull his wings tightly against his back. He glanced around again running through all that he could do. Should he run? Maybe he should talk with this guy and try to learn something maybe this was his chance to talk with a normal person. He shut his eyes tightly and glanced back down at the boy.

He chuckled slightly and shielded his eyes from the sun. "Name's Shayne Slinning!" Corvus wondered how this boy could be so calm in this situation.

Finally though Corvus jumped from the branch and only swinging from a few more he landed a few feet away from the other boy. He found it odd that he was a good deal taller then the other boy since he couldn't be that much older then him. He wore long jeans so that he couldn't even see his feet and a long white shirt with some words on it that were in such horrible handwriting that Corvus couldn't decipher them. He figured it was just his lack of normal culture and when Shayne stepped forward and extended a hand he found himself flinching and his wings spreading slightly in what was normally a way of defense he'd use to gauge opponents standings in a battle.

"I guess you couldn't be an angel with black wings." Shayne laughed again but stepped back. "So who're you?"

Corvus had spoken to people before, most had been mutants like him but that shouldn't have made a difference why was he scared of this boy (that from what he could tell wasn't any boxer)? Maybe it was his fear or betraying the others or just that he was being so nice and yet most anyone else normal treated him like a freak! "I-I am Corvus." He explained.

Shayne smiled again and moved his hair from behind his ears where Corvus' earlier backstroke had flung it. "Nice to meet ya Corvus." He stepped forward and reached out his hand again.

Swallowing Corvus nodded and stepped forward. When Shayne took another step and reached out further he couldn't help but snap out his wings and hunch his back. A glint of fear replaced that earlier joy in the boy's eyes but he reached his hand forward still.

This is when Corvus glanced around the park and noticed that a few other people were staring at him and his extended wings.

"What is it?"

"Is this a joke."

"Mommy, is that a demon?"

"Freak."

"Monster."

"Demon."

"Demon.

"Demon!"

He heard it all and saw the fear in each of their eyes. His golden eyes locking with theirs for only a second before they each in turn, pulled away. He saw one person pull out their cell phone and he reacted quickly.

His leg snapped out and hooked around Shayne's side and a quick backstroke of his flung the boy in the direction of the girl that was probably older then both of them. They both let out a scream the flash on the phone caught a few other people by surprise while Corvus shot up higher and higher into the sky until he was sure he was sure he was going to freeze.

Skimming back down he noticed that the crowd had surfaced under the tree and to his great relief no one had any large video cameras but they all seemed in a shocked state.

Cursing himself Corvus turned back towards the forest and flew in direction of their camp. He wondered if the others were having the same trouble as he was with these people. Though they had their animal parts much better hidden.

Landing in the field he started back out into the forest to collect firewood and more food. Just to get his mind off of what just happened.

"I think we're doomed to live in the forest." Pan grumbled falling down by the fire which had more deer meat roasting on it. Thera nodded her agreement falling beside her sister.

"It was so weird being that library." Lupe explained and Arc nodded. The librarian was weird it just didn't seem right talking to her.

Again Arc gave a sympathetic nodded agreeing with him. "It was just freaky how nice she was and the other people there. They had weird accents and…Gah!" She fell onto her back. "I didn't even find anything on the computer that could help us.

"I liked it there."

"Of course you would Sia you love places like that." Lupe poked her arm grinning.

"So what if I do and the librarian was really nice. A lot of those people were. You should all be happy even the meanest person I met today was nicer then the nicest whitecoat back at the school!"

Everyone gave a nod to that and Corvus laughed. "Sounds like you people had a fun day. What happened with the jobs?"

Pan glared at him. "They wanted all this information that I didn't have so I faked it and they said they'd call me if I got the job but I made up the phone number so even if I got the job I'll never know!"

"Exactly! I hated the smell of that place too…at least at the school everything was clean. Everything there just smelled like grease and the people were disgusting!" Thera gave a shiver remembering the fast food restaurant.

Corvus sighed. "Then what do we do now?"

"You're the leader aren't you supposed to know?" Pan teased him.

"Yeah well apparently I'm not aloud in public…." He hoped their noses had suffered enough today not to notice the city smells on him. Though he'd only been in the park for like fifteen minutes so he doubted there was a smell on him at all.

"Exactly! You have nothing better to do in your life other then hunt, and think! You should have plenty of plans by now!"

"Hunting is harder then you think Pan…"

"Still you only have to get one deer."

"Well I also have to get a fire going and collect firewood to keep that fire going and get a shelter ready just in case of storms. Plus if I hunt extra deer we can cure the skins and sell them." He paused for a moment and smiled. "And once we get enough money from selling deer skins then we can buy a cell phone and use that as a phone number for an application so we can get jobs! Though we're using the first money to buy me a shirt so I can go into town…" Corvus really didn't want to go back to the city but it was a good lie to keep up and it would help if he could get his own job; then they would also have to buy one of those stupid battery powered battery chargers. Now he just hoped that a few fast food jobs would be enough to pay for a phone and some food. Plus whatever else they might require during they're stay.

Winter may be a long ways away but it still was good to plan ahead. Maybe they'd just fly south for the winter. If things went as he thought they might, then they could be chased out by Lizards long before that even became a problem.

"Great!" Pan passed him the metal blade they used as a knife and grinned. "You can start skinning tomorrow and I'll leave the kids to help since they're library task didn't really help. Though I think that we might have to take Sia there anyway…" She sighed. "Me and Thera will head around town to try to get acquainted with things. Hats would also help with hiding in public-just after we get you you're coat!" She replied quickly before he could protest.

He nodded his head and turned now realized that during they're conversation they had migrated away from the others and luckily were able to return without questions. They'd inform the others of tomorrow's schedule in the morning and now Corvus too could tell that from the grinning look on Sia's face she would probably return to the library no matter what they said.


	5. Chapters 7 and 8

**Chapter 7:**

_The same Day 8:00.a.m._

"Gooood morning Charleston Utah! It's a warm sunny Saturday folks so get up and get out! Now here's 'Dance into the Light' by Phil Collins to get ya into that mood!" The intro to "Dance into the light filled the room and was muffled slightly by a groan as a boy pushed himself up from his mattress, the blankets sliding from his back.

"Mom! Did you set my alarm?!" He called from his dark room falling back down onto his pillow face first and smacking the snooze button so he could hear his mother's reply.

"Yes Shayne. I'm not letting you sleep in all day. You'll miss out on things if you sleep your life away. Just because school's out doesn't mean you can start slacking." She explained throwing open the door and causing him to scoot away from that side of the small square room that was in a complete disarray. "Now do you want some breakfast or not?"

"OK I'll head to the library and pick up some books…or something" He grumbled and waved her away. His mother flicked on the lights as she left and figuring there was no way he could fight it he stumbled out of bed nearly falling down in the process and walked towards his dresser.

When he did make his way out into the hall and down towards the kitchen where he could smell eggs and see his little sister, Diane, eating. She looked just as tired as him and he grunted towards the nine year old girl with a nod. She did the same and after grabbing his keys he made his way through the living the room behind his dad asleep on the couch and after grabbing his keys he called back to his mom. "I'm out adios!" He called and left before she could reply.

Walking down the street he did admire the weather and when he reached the denser part of the city he grimaced at all the noise. His white shirt billowed in the breeze slightly and his black Nikes tapped on the sidewalk under his long jeans. And as eh hung his head walking he continued to read the graffiti word on his shirt: angel.

A bus was just what he needed and he took it right to the library which wasn't far from the park. Entering the building Shayne glanced around when he thought he heard a bird, when he didn't see anything he continued in and towards the non-fiction section.

Hearing a few voices he glanced towards the entrance and saw five people enter. Three kids, and two girls about his age but a little shorter. The one boy seemed to beam with energy and his hair was unusual. Actually they all had something unusual about them. That boy with his oddly colored gray, brown hair that was about ear length and shot out in odd directions, the one girl that gave him a menacing look and had an equally odd hairdo that was lighter brown and tapered out along it.

The youngest girl seemed just elated and the two oldest(he suspected twins) said a few words before they left, they had an odd walk and the others started off towards the computers and sat down typing at a good rate for ones at such a young age.

He picked out a book and after reading the first few pages returned it. "Nothing interesting around here…" He grumbled and left smiling to the librarian and a glance at the kids at the table. Something didn't seem right about them. The one girl jumped whenever her back pressed against the back of the chair and the other two kept fidgeting their seating arrangement the girl grumbled something and it seemed like something moved in her hair before she finally sat on her knees on the chair and the boy soon followed her example.

Shayne started back towards the bus stop then glanced down the road to the park. It was a nice day and he already had some sort of headache either from the loud city or skipping breakfast. With that he decided to walk the 5 blocks down the road and entered the park. Following the path he relaxed in the warm May air.

"Ahhh much better." He waved towards a few kids he recognized guarding their younger siblings on the playground, though he didn't stop to talk to them and continued.

As he neared the end of the path the fifteen year old started towards a bench but found it soiled on by a bird and he quickly looked around. There weren't any other seats so he started off towards a tree that he saw a little ways away from the path. It provided good shade and he thought he saw feathers around it which meant that maybe he could see some birds or something. Besides their bad aim he really enjoyed the creatures. In a sense he was probably jealous of them and how they could fly so easily.

"Oh well." He sighed and shaking his head so that his dirty blonde hair that had been blown into his face by the wind was no longer scratching at his forehead though it wasn't really a pain when it wasn't windy.

As he took a seat under the tree he looked at one of the feathers. They were positively huge! He fingered one in his hand for a moment then heard a voice above him. "The city is more a pain then it's worth. I think tomorrow I'll just stay in the forest this city is annoying."

Looking up Shayne felt his heart skip a beat. There on one of the branches high up in the tree was a boy with long dark brown hair, and more surprisingly pure black wings! They draped down a good maybe fourteen fifteen feet, if he estimated the tree's height correctly.

He stumbled for words and then taking a deep breath spoke up. "Yeah isn't it?" It was true that the sounds of the city-and sometimes the smell- got on his nerves.

The boy's eyes shot open and he seemed to jump back in shock. Shayne was surprised again to see a glint of gold in the boy's eyes.

His stumbling for words made Shayne feel a little more comfortable talking and grinning he called up again. "Name's Shayne Slinning!"

There was another pause before he saw the wings extend to their full length again. This time held out by muscle rather then down by gravity.

Jumping and flapping hard a gust of wind threatened to throw Shayne off his feet and blew his hair clear out of his eyes.

When the boy did land his stance was a bit intimidating. Hunched over with his wings half extended and his facial features. A set jaw and that long almost black hair. His golden eyes that were tinted darker by hate and a tint of fear…

"I guess you couldn't be an angel with black wings." Shayne joked feeling that keeping the subject on a lighter note would help keep things from getting tense and serious, though he stepped back slightly out of instinct. "And you are?'

"I-I'm Corvus."

The boy's voice was actually quite strong. It had that gruff sort of sound a crow did but yet that melodic like tone of a song bird. It seemed to be in perfect pitch but yet with that slight gruff undertone it was threatening. Shayne also acknowledged that for a moment. It was an odd name no doubt but this was no normal boy now was it? He looked again at the boys figure looking for any sign that he might be relaxing. He held back a gulp when he noticed none of what he hoped. The exact opposite actually; from what Shayne could tell Corvus was well built. He had defined muscles but on a lean figure that was lined with old burns and scars. He held back a gulp and glanced at those beautiful wings again. Maybe that was why he hadn't run away at first. Though they were also one of the main reasons he was seeing this boy as any different then others.

"Nice to meet ya Corvus!" And Shayne reached out his hand to the bird boy for him to shake. A step forward and he nearly lost his control that he was using to hide his fear. Those black wings shot out and the boy's back hunched more. He could see his muscles tense and with a snarl he was far more threatening then one might expect.

Their eyes had been locked that way they could tell exactly what the person was going to do. From the movement of their eyes one could tell almost everything. The nearly slits of a black pupil slid across the golden iris and Shayne too glanced at the others in the park. He found them the study of many eyes the butt of many conversations. Their words wafted towards his ears and he scowled. How could they be so cruel? Of course he was different but did that make him the freak that they were calling him, he didn't think so.

One woman pulled out her cell phone and he wondered if the black dot on the silver surface was a bug, then he realized it was a camera. That was a good idea no one would believe his story otherwise.

Obviously Corvus didn't think so because when Shayne turned to the bird boy he saw his leg extended and a foot hooked around his side. The next thing he knew he was being flung away from the tree and towards the woman with the camera. He collided into her legs and her camera flung away taking a picture of someone else who was stunned by the flash and screamed. Others screamed as well running from the fight. Another was making a phone call.

All the air in his lungs had flew out when he landed. The kick itself was more like a fling so that hadn't hurt but the landing did. His vision blurred for a second and he saw the bird like figure flying up and away from the city with a westward angle in his accent.

Next thing he knew his head throbbed and he reflexively curled into a ball around his still empty lungs and closed his eyes. "Good bye angel…"

When he opened his eyes he heard many voices and when Shayne sat up he found he was in an ambulance. Though just sitting on the stretched with the doors open he seemed free to leave which he did happily.

The paramedics were chatting with a few people he recognized from earlier. One raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders and the others nodded vigorously.

When he reached the main crowd a few departed for him and one of his friends from school paused him to ask if he was alright. "I'm fine Ray." He dismissed his friend and made it to the edge of the crowd.

Two people turned to him, both wearing uniforms that suggested they were reporters. Waving off the woman who had taken out the camera that they were interviewing the man and woman surrounded him.

"Hi we're from the inquirer, what exactly happened before that thing viciously attacked you!?" Said the woman and the man nodded turning the pages in his notebook and pressing the button on the recorder.

"Well..." He noticed everything had gone silent to listen and he gulped. Never being much for presentations he started again. "Well I don't know what you were told," he glanced at the woman from before. "but I wasn't viciously attacked by him I-"

"Him? So this creature was defiantly a human then?" She had cut him off and the man nodded quickly again.

"Of course he was. You were obviously told wrong. I was walking in the park and came to sit under a tree. When I looked up I saw him laying there relaxing and complaining to himself about the city. Then when I spoke to him he got all scared but eventually he came down and I talked to him a little." He paused to try and think back. "I think he said his name was Corvus, and he only became violent-though he seemed tense- when that woman," He pointed to her again. "Pulled out her camera and tried to take a picture. They were all basically taunting him and that plus being so uncomfortable he must have just acted on instinct. He was a monster you know? Just a boy with black wings and golden eyes, I'd say an angel sent here from the forests to stop our pollution or something. None the less an angel!" He explained and the two stared at him.

"We were told that the creature was not human but a large bird that stood on two legs and attacked anything that moved. They took his gaping mouth and bulging eyes that it was wrong and the man threw out the pages in his notebook. "Thanks for your time though…?" She gestured for him to continue and fill in his name.

"Shayne Slinning."

"Thanks. Could we get your phone number that way we can ask you further questions." He was reluctant at first. "It would be completely confidential don't worry!" She reassured him.

Then after giving them his cell phone number he got their names as George and Anna. On his way home he realized that the sun was setting and jogged the rest of the way skipping the bus stops as they were too crowded. "Should've asked for a ride or something." He grumbled and then reached his house breathing deeply. His head ached again and he figured he had some sort of bump from when he was flung.

When he entered his mom quickly embraced him. "What happened!? You're late and wouldn't answer you're phone." His father gave him a disapproving look from the living where it hadn't seemed he moved and his little sister stuck her tongue out at him from the top of the steps. Then grinning she left.

"I fell asleep at the library and had turned off my phone so that I wouldn't disturb anyone. When I woke up it was late and I couldn't get a bus." He figured it better to lie then to worry them and he really didn't want to share any more then that.

Making his way up the stairs he opened the door to the bathroom and turning on the shower he stripped off his clothes and stepped in; just letting the warm water soothe him. His eyes widened when he say something drop from the back of his head and recognized it as one of those giant black feathers from the angel. Black was a bit unusual but who said all angels had white wings?

Picking up the feather he grinned. He's said he was going to stay in the forest tomorrow since the city was too much of a "pain." So now he had plans for tomorrow. He would go to the forest west of the park and search for the angel. He'd say he was going camping with some of his friends and warm them beforehand that they were to lie to his parents for him. He may have a small chance of finding the angel but there was hope. Maybe he could find the smoke to a campfire and follow that? Either way eh was going to find that angel again and figure out why he was at the city.

When he returned to his room with the feather he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his old pants and saw that he had a new message. It was a text from Anna and George. "Tomorrow interview?"

He sighed. "Camping." He replied and was about to place it down when he felt it vibrate again. A reply "Come?"

Rubbing his temples Shayne sighed. Maybe they could help him. Get some equipment and he could always swear them to secrecy. Though why they would want to was beyond him. "Y?"

"Angel."

He grinned at that and waited a minute or two staring at the word. "Same, yes. Meet at library 10a." He typed and sent. Then cursed himself, tomorrow was Sunday and he wouldn't be able to get out for the whole week.

Waiting for a reply he had fallen asleep on the bed only his night pants and in his right hand was the phone with the blinking word "OK" written on it.

**Chapter 8:**

_Next day 9:45a.m._

Shayne arrived at the library a little early and was inside reading a book with the title "Angels and Demons." There was a chime sound and he looked up to see the people from yesterday enter the room. This time there were only three, the two older girls and the one younger one who instantly moved towards the computers once more and sat down at the nearest one.

The other girls conversed lightly before leaving again. Shayne looked back down at his book. The door opened again and George entered with Anna not far behind.

Shayne took a moment to note that both looked like they were going on a safari. Large backpacks, green shorts and vests. A few pans clipped to their backpacks clanged together and the librarian pointed outside.

"Sorry miss, come on Shayne." George said gesturing for him to follow them back outside.

"One minute." Shayne replied rushing to the front desk and presenting his card. The librarian nodded and scanned both book and card before gesturing for him to exit.

Meeting them outside Shayne smiled nervously and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Anna. "Where's your stuff!? We should get going as soon as possible." She explained.

Shayne had come to the store with just a pair of jeans, Nikes, and a brown shirt with a similarly colored vest over it.

"Yeah well I forgot that it was Sunday and tomorrow is Monday. I have school then and I can't go…" He explained apologetically.

"Hmmmm I see…" Ana grumbled bowing her head in thought for a moment and looking up at George. "I got an idea!"

"What?" George asked confused.

"We make a field trip form and have his parents sign it. They think he's on a field trip for the week and then we call in sick for him every day!" She explained smiling.

"What kind of field trip would take a week?" Shayne asked. He started to wonder if these two people really were detectives working for a newspaper or just a couple of crazy idiots trying to-

"That's brilliant!" agreed George. "Let's head back to the office and work on the paperwork. Then after school tomorrow you'll bring it home and say they just handed it out." He added gesturing towards the car parked not far from the building.

When they arrived at the near empty office building Shayne was starting to get a bit nervous. What if his parent's figured out he wasn't on a field trip? What would he say, "Yeah I went camping with two strangers so we could look for an angel in the forest." Probably not…

"Here we go!" George held up the sheet for him to read. It looks well enough, it even mentioned that it was just for a select few, which would cover for him should his parents decide to call one of his friends to see what's going on. Anna had even forged a makeshift scribble of a signature and in the normal school paper like thing signed under it, the special ED class teacher, for all the smart people. They'd probably gone to the school website to find it.

"Great!" Shayne exclaimed all past fears dispersing into the air around him.

"Mom can you sign this?" Shayne asked entering the room from the front door.

"What is it?" His mother asked stepping up to him and drying her hands from the wet pot she had been scrubbing-their dish washer had broken that morning during breakfast- "A camping trip, eh?"

"Yeah apparently I've been recommended for a special program. Some other students and I will be camping to learn survival skills. I think it's for the health program…"

She nodded and walked over to the counter. Then pulling out a pen she signed the bottom and handed it back to him. Shayne surprised a sigh of relief. "So is there any money? When will you be going?"

Obviously she found no reason to read it through all the way. Almost a blessing in itself…"No money since it's a special program and tomorrow morning they'll pick me up at regular time but on a different bus." Since she hadn't read it all the way through he decided to add on some, "it doesn't say when we're supposed to be back, but they said about a week or so depending-"

"Depending?"

"Yeah since it's a survival thing we all have to survive for so long and if it takes some longer then others then we have to wait for them…"

"OK then, just handle it!" She finally caved and returned to her previous work in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" He called and she waved him off. Once he was upstairs he pulled out a suitcase and began to pack his things. Sadly he'd have to cut out a few things he wanted to bring so it seemed more like a survival thing then a regular camping trip.

His phone began to vibrate and he quickly picked it up. The message was from Anna, and was just a simple question mark.

Shayne quickly began to make out a reply. "Rdy." With that he turned off his phone and continued his packing.

The next day when a small van pulled up to their house Shayne had to quickly make up a lie. "They said it was a special program, probably not enough people to rent a full bus."

Approaching the bus he stowed in his bags and lied again. "I'm just first is all." He explained and crawled into the back seat. Anna waved to his mother and George took the roll of disgruntled drive fumbling with a map and other works of paper.

Finally they pulled off into the road and circled around his neighborhood to the forest to make it seem like they went to pick up other people.

The path that the van rode on was bumpy and only lasted so long before they had to park and continue hiking on foot, which was harder for George and Anna since they had packed like they were going to war on the moon! Shayne had packed less luckily and took control of the GPS.

"So where are we supposed to be heading anyway?" Shayne asked after the first half an hour on the hike.

"Well you said that the angel flew off to the west, so we continue in that direction and search on our way. Though right now we should try to find a clearing of some sort to set up camp, then we can set up our searches." Anna explained and George grunted in agreement.

"You make it sound so simple, like he's just going to come right to us!" Shayne grumbled pessimistically.

"Thinking like that helps keep our hopes up boy! Besides, it-"

"He!"

"He…" George stressed the words slightly to please Shayne before continuing, "might come to you again like he did before."

Shayne sighed. "He didn't come to me, I found him in a tree in the park."

"Well maybe since he knows you, he'll come out to ya!" Anna exclaimed happily. Shayne guessed that she had slept very little the night before and had filled herself up with coffee or something this morning.

"Yeah well I don't think so." Shayne slowed slightly glancing up at three large birds passing over above. Smiling he continued on checking the GPS to make sure they were maintaining a westerly direction.

An hour later and George slumped down under a large tree. "Let's stop for something to eat. I'm beat." He explained unzipping his pack for a new water bottle.

"OK then." Anna agreed tartly, obviously not wanting to stop.

Soon they were scuffing themselves with the contents of the small plastic cereal containers that Anna had provided for all of them. George had complained at first, but Shayne had provided him with the explanation that it was still morning and this would be there breakfast. Plus Anna didn't seem like she was in the mood to argue. Or at least she was so hyper that no matter what you said she would counter with something else, even if it didn't make sense…

When they resumed their hunt it only took another hour and a half to find a suitable clearing and by the time they had set up a decent amount of firewood, tents, and everything else they had with them. The sun was beginning to set! What took the longest was the matter of equipment that Anna had brought. She claimed that it would help them find the angel, but most of it looked like beauty supplies that she would use late at night and in the morning to hide from George and Shayne. He did recognize a few radar machines and an infrared sensor though and that was reassuring.

Setting up the tents happened to take up the second longest amount of time, no one had thought that it'd be that hard to put steaks into the ground and attach fabric around metal poles to them!

While the sun set Shayne lay down in the grass, staring up at the sky. Another large bird flew over. It seemed to circle around for a moment before soaring off to the west it seemed, but he had no idea. All he knew was that his legs hurt more then anything and he just wanted to sleep. Crawling over to the tent he and George shared; he began to get changed and was about to collapse onto his sleeping bag a noise roused him.

Outside he heard footsteps. George had gone to get firewood and he was pretty sure that Anna was still trying to go and find a good radio signal.

"Ooo, what's this?" A young boy's voice chimed in. He heard the fumbling of equipment and then a loud _slap _sound. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We shouldn't be touching anything Lupe! Put it back just how you found it. Corvus said to just take a look around and report what we see. No souvenirs…" This time it was a girl's voice possibly around the same age of the boy but the only thing that caught his attention was that they mentioned Corvus. There were more angels!?!


	6. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Same day 9:30a.m._

"So we'll be right back then." Pan called.

"K, be safe and… uhhh, stuff." Corvus replied to taken up in trying skin another deer with his metal slab then to say anything more.

Pan sighed and turned to her sister and Sia. "Let's leave the caveman to do his work." Turning she started out in a run as she had learned was best. Then her gray colored wings snapped out caught the wind moving her up above the ground. A powerful down stroke and she was above the treetops, the cold wind washing over her face as she grew in altitude with her sister just beneath her.

Sia glided in above them much more accustomed to flying and easily able to swerve around them in any way she pleased. The wind filled Pan's lungs and she pumped her arm upward in a singal to gain more altitude which was acknowledged as Thera and Sia both down stroked in sync with her and raised up higher.

Easily they reached the city in about fifteen minutes. They swerved around in a spiral above the library, and then they landed easily on the ground. Pan and Thera broke into a run and were out of cover in a few seconds. Sia exited out behind them smiling. "You two aren't that good at landing are you?" She chided them.

"Shut up. You've been flying your whole little life so of course you're gonna be better then us!" Thera snapped at the younger girl.

"Well sorry…" Sia crossed her arms in displeasure then walked into the building. Thera and Pan followed her then once they knew she was seated and safe they turned back to the door ready to leave.

"Pan, are you sure she's safe here by herself?"

"Of course it's a library, and I think she can handle herself." Then they left and soon were back into the air flying in to the west towards the camp.

"Bird boy! What the hell is this!?" Pan slapped down the article at his feet while he sat cross legged by their latest kill. They had left Sia at the library all day and picked her up after the place closed. It was worth it to see her with the piece of paper of a group of teenagers holding a black feather as long as one of their arms, "Angel in City Park" it read over the top of the article.

"Looks like a prank or something." Corvus has paused a moment mentally slapping himself for making such a scene.

"A prank!?" Pan roared grabbing at his shoulder twisting him around and pulling at the nearest feather she saw. Then she waved it in his face the large black feather. "Angel!?"

Corvus sighed. "Well ya see, that first day we had set up camp and I was alone here I sorta got bored so I took a little fly into the city. Place was horrible hated it, so I took a break in the park and sat in a tree where I didn't think I could be seen. Then there was this kid who saw me and started blabbing about me being an angel. He said his name was Shayne then a bunch of people started crowding around and I spazzed a little and kicked the kid t-"

"A little?" Thera mumbled sarcastically.

Corvus glared at her hatefully his golden eyes expressing his distaste was enough to silence her. "Anyways… then I took flight and was able to get away before anyone took any pictures. I came back and figured that was the end of it." He shrugged.

"Great, it's amazing we haven't seen any Lizards around here."

"Wouldn't they be hidden though?" Arc mumbled and Lupe nodded.

"Shut up and take Sia off to collect some fire wood you two." Pan grumbled

"Fine, come on Lupe." Arc stood up and pushed Lupe in front of her in a gesture to take flight while she fetched Sia. Who had already began her lift off, and ended up beating both of the other two into the air.

"Now what were you thinking doing something so…STUPID?!" Corvus noticed-with displeasure- that Pa hadn't paused to think of a word but to make sure the kids were out of earshot, though with how loud she was he figured they probably heard her anyway.

"Well I got bored and found it _stupid_," He had stretched the word just to spite her, "to just wait around for you people to do basically nothing. Nothing happens in one day and nothing happens without everyone helping." At that Corvus stood up to stare at her in the eyes. He also managed to fight back a smile as he realized just how much taller then her he was.

"Nothing happens, when people on the team act-so-stu-pid!" With each syllable she poked him roughly on his chest.

"It was stupid Cor." Thera said, or more mumbled from behind her enraged sister. "I mean in another news report they even classified you as a monster, this could have ruined everything. It's amazing we've been able to go this long without being found as is, but still…"

"OK, fine I was wrong and I won't do it again. Happy now?" He grumbled.

"STOP TREATING THIS LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Pan smacked him across the face hard and he stumbled backward. Thera gasped slightly and Corvus wondered if possibly she should have gone with the others.

"Hey!" Corvus rubbed at his check to ease the stinging feeling. "Nothing happened and that should be the end of it. That Shayne guy ain't gonna do anything and sure as there're Lizards at the School no one else saw enough to do anything!"

"I don't care, you basically disobeyed your own orders! You damn hopcrite!"

"Language…"

"ENGLISH!"

"I'm going to think of some punishment for this, you hear me, I will." Pan grumbled through gritted teeth.

"As long as it ain't the School it can't be that bad…"

"I'll make you wish you were back in the school you ungrateful little…"

"Now watch it Pan! I saved you, I came for you and helped you escape that place so when you call me ungrateful then well… HELL! You're the hypocrite!" Corvus finally shot back bringing himself up to tower over her once again.

"I'm going to check on the kids." Thera mumbled in the background then Corvus heard the rustle of unfurled wings, but was to busy giving Pan the death stare to see anything more.

Later Thera, Arc, Sia, and Lupe returned to a bruised and sleeping couple of bird kids.

The next day Pan took order as she was first to wake up and got the satisfying task of kicking Corvus awake. "I want you to fly a few sweep rides with Arc and Lupe."  
"On what authority?"

"The same authority you used on those Lizards smart one now get going before I make your head explode."

"Fine, fine let's go guys."

The three flew in silence for well near and hour or more, but it felt like eternity in that silence. "You wanna go back and get some food or something we've been flying for while now." Corvus suggested wondering if the barely veteran flyers were OK.

"Wait I hear something!" Lupe perked up and Arc paused then nodded.

"Yeah I hear something too."

Corvus scanned the ground below hoping to put sight with sound as they circled the patch of forestry.

"People, by the sound of it."  
"Yeah I see 'em. Three; know what they're saying?" Corvus asked waiting for an answer form either.

"Uhhh, camping… angel and some other stuff."

Corvus nearly froze and looked again. "Dammit!" He said mentally as he recognized the little dot of dirty blonde hair.

"Let's circle around for a little and see what we can figure out." Though they didn't hear much more but Corvus managed to put most of it together and explain it all to the two he was flying with. They'd heard enough from last night and he'd rather not hide anything else. From anyone, though maybe he'd spite Pan with it anyway. She didn't need to know anyway.

They spent most of the day tracking the group of three, landing only once or twice and stopping back once to eat at the camp before leaving and saying they were tracking a herd of deer.

"OK, so I want you two to head into that little camp of theirs and look around a little. Just look around! Also try not to be caught OK?"

"Roger!" Lupe saluted stiffly and Arc smiled and then nodded.

They crawled into the camp silently, with a few light crunches under their feet from old twigs and long blades of grass.

"Ooo what's this?" Lupe rushed forward to look at and pick up one of the small GPS systems by a pack of supplies. Arc darted to intercept him then slapped him across the face loudly. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We shouldn't be touching anything Lupe! Put it back just how you found it. Corvus said to just take a look around and report what we see. No souvenirs…"

Lupe grunted and crossed his arms while a red mark formed on his cheek. "I wasn't going to take it, just lookin'. I mean seriously you th-"Lupe paused and pointed his ears flattening against his head.

"What?" Arc turned then her face went pale as she looked up at the boy staring open mouthed at them. Her tail whipped back and forth quickly. Lupe growled behind her.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that I heard something and we're out looking for some angel. You said his name Corvus!" Shayne blurted out eyes wide as he examined them.

"Stop that! It's weird!" Lupe demanded his voice harsh and his abnormally large canines flashing.

"Sorry, sorry." Shayne waved his hands and stepped back into the tent a little.

"You're that boy that ratted out Corvus!" Arc grumbled angrily her ears flattening to her nearly white head of messy hair. She too flashed her teeth and her little claw like finger nails.

"Uhh…" These were the angels he had come looking for. Well he hadn't expected to find other angels at all but well maybe these were demons hunting him as an angel protecting the land. No that wasn't it they had seemed to take orders from him. Was Corvus a demonic angel of some kind, which would explain the black wings. "No I didn't rat him out or anything. Actually he had nearly attacked me. I helped him from being called a monster."

"Why are you here then? To find out the real truth then sell us back?" Lupe asked growling deep in his throat.

"We won't go back you hear that!" Arc demanded then nodded towards the forest and they both took a running start into flight. The boy's wings were a light grayish color while the girls seemed to match her hair and pointed ears, a white color. Maybe they were angels after all?

"Wait, wait! I need to talk to you!" Shayne stumbled into some shoes that were large and obviously George's. He grabbed at a camera off some boxes and the discarded GPS unit. The two were now mere dots but he tried to get as much zoom as he could off the camera. He got one shot that showed that they were at least humans with wings even as just silhouettes.

Then just in front of him was a rush of wind as a large winged creature flung itself in front of him. "Corvus!" He nearly screamed and fumbled to get off a few shots with the camera."

"Damn you little city boy!" Corvus grumbled and one loud thud later and everything ahd gone black.

In what seemed a few seconds later his blurred vision was flushed with a bright light. "You Ok Shayne?" Anna asked waving the lantern in his face. The sun had long since set and it was dark and quiet around them.

George bounded in from an Easterly direction and sighed. "Good he's awake." The man pocketed the walkie-talkie that had obviously been used to keep contact between him and Anna.

"Good thing you took that GPS, much easier to track you." Anna sighed and soon he was hauled up and had his arm slung over George's shoulder.

When they returned to the camp an ice pack had been applied to his forehead and he had been given some warm soup. "So Shayne what happened out there?" George asked once he had settled.

Shayne explained in great detail what happened, luckily he remember most of what happened. "I also got some pictures before… well I hit something."

"Looks like you got kicked, just like the camera did." Anna presented the smashed piece of machinery to him.

"Oh I'm sorry I uh…" Shayne sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Eh no worry just proves our reason to be out here! Now we know what's going on."

"But…"

"Not the smartest bunch those angels. Smashed the camera but not the digital card inside it." George smiled standing up and walking over to get a laptop then returning with it. "Amazing they are." He said passing the laptop to Shayne.

The first picture was of the two kids in the sky. Somehow they had managed to lighten it up and get a little more detail out of the picture. The next few or so were of Corvus. The first where he had a shocked expression on his face and his black wings spread wide, both of his legs were lifted off the ground. The next showed him with an angry expression in his golden eyes and about half of his legs out of the pictures. The next was of the sky and he figured that's when he'd been kicked.

"I don't think we can use any of them and I don't want to reveal just the pictures I want a story too." Anna explained standing up. "I also don't want to write up how they basically attacked you, I want a good story for them no trouble."

"I'm starting to doubt a story at all. They younger two kept saying something like. 'We'll never go back' and stuff like that. They seemed scared and stuff I'm worried that someone else might already have found them.

The night was silent and soon all three crept away with minimal words for much needed rest.


End file.
